


Meeting In The Middle

by ellia



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Huff
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's been fighting his attraction to Henry for a long time, but when Tony asks for help fulfilling a fantasy, everything changes in a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting In The Middle

** Meeting In The Middle  **

 

Mike's not sure who he is anymore, how this became his life. He'd been thrilled when Henry had left Toronto, had thought that everything between him and Vicki would work out, once she didn't have that damn vampire messing with her head. He'd ignored Henry's warnings, had told himself that they'd find a way to make it work, and he'd really hated admitting that he'd been wrong.

 

Henry had told him that Vicki's new nature would overwhelm her human instincts at first, that she'd seek to control those she considered family, to shield and protect them whether they liked it or not. He hadn't believed it, but slowly but surely he'd had to face the truth, Vicki had become increasingly demanding.

 

Parts of it had been wonderful, the connection between them, the passion that had always been there magnified by her new abilities. That she worried about him was nothing new, but after he got hurt on the job, she went a step too far. Using her new powers to cloud his mind she'd gotten him to resign and, in the end, that single act broke them both.

 

She'd been as horrified as he was, hated herself for what she'd done, but she couldn't seem to find a way to calm her instincts where he was concerned. Everything between them became a battle, and her control slipped a little more each day. In the end it'd been Coreen who saved them both, who'd slipped between them, kept them from ripping each other even further apart. Coreen who, in desperation, had called Henry for advice, who'd sat them down and made them face the truth about what they were becoming.

 

Henry had told her that it would take centuries for Vicki to gain the level of control he had, that the deeper her love for a person the more she'd want to control them. Mike had fought so hard to be what Vicki needed, but stubborn as he was, even he had to admit that he'd never be able to submit the way she needed him to. Coreen could, she could bend her neck, give herself into Vicki's keeping, and let herself be protected. It wasn't weakness, though it had taken a long time for Mike to truly understand that, it was a gift, freely given in love.

 

Leaving was the hardest thing Mike had ever done, letting go of the future he'd always believed they'd have. But he trusted Coreen to keep Vicki safe and he knew that staying would only make things harder on all of them.

 

He'd no idea where to go at first, he'd just driven away desperate to get some distance from everything that had happened. He'd drifted aimlessly from town to town, spending his nights trying to drown his regrets in whisky, in one dingy bar after another.

 

Then he'd found himself on the road to Vancouver, and even though he knew it was a bad idea, he headed there anyway. Had found himself an apartment, wandered the streets at night, lying to himself about why he was there. He haunted the kind of clubs and bars he knew Henry favoured, drinking him self into a stupor every time his night ended without a sighting of the man he was still pretending he didn't want to see.

 

He found Tony first, Vicki's rescue project, the hustler he'd always looked at with such contempt. But that broken young boy he remembered was long gone, this Tony was confident and cool, he'd gotten his life in order, and this time Mike was the one in need of a rescue. Not that he'd admitted it, no he'd flung insults at the kid, tried to drive him off. The Tony he remembered would have slunk away; would have left him to wallow in his grief rather than cause a fight.

 

This Tony wouldn't let him hide in a bottle, wouldn't let him stay in the shadows alone. Little by little he'd coaxed Mike back to life, introduced him to his friends, even managed to talk him into taking a job working security at C.B. Productions, though Mike still has no idea how he did that.

 

He'd made Mike move into a better neighbourhood, and when he found himself with a houseful of people helping him celebrate his new home, he realised that somewhere along the way he'd decided to stay in Vancouver. He'd almost dived straight back into the bottle, but Tony had managed to talk him out of it.

 

He'd seemed to have an uncanny knack of knowing when Mike was close to the edge, and he always showed up with a distraction or a request for help. Mike found himself spending a lot of evenings watching Tony practice his new magic skills, as the younger man seemed able to relax and work better when there was someone there with him.

 

Henry had been around, of course, he was still a huge part of Tony's life. Mike began to realise that Henry was just as possessive as Vicki, it wasn't so much that his long years had taught him control, rather that he'd learned patience. Once Henry considered someone to be his, they were always his, and Mike knew that sooner or later things were going to come to a head between them.

 

He'd studied how Henry treated Tony; saw that Henry was willing to step back, to let Tony have a life. He was secure enough to only watch, when Tony gave his heart and his body to someone new. Knowing that no matter how many Zevs or Lees there were in Tony's life, a part of him would always belong to Henry.

 

Henry had taught Tony how to be a man, how to stand up for himself. You can see Henry's influence in the way he carries himself now, and the easy confidence he has in his own abilities. But Mike suspects that Henry's learned almost as much from Tony, he seems easier to be around now; has begun to consider how his behaviour affects those around him. He's seen Henry reign in his instinct to protect when Tony asks him to.

 

He's let Tony make his own mistakes, even when Mike could see it was killing him to hold back, and seeing that made it easier for Mike to begin to relax around him. But it also made him realise that Henry was waiting for him, was letting Mike find his feet before pressing him for more, and the longer they both waited, the more Mike started to wonder why he was holding back.

 

But it seemed that Henry was willing to give him time, and that was something that Mike hadn't expected, as he'd always thought the vampire too arrogant to consider anyone's needs but his own. Without Vicki between them, and the competition for her affections no longer an issue, Mike was starting to realise that he'd misjudged a lot of Henry's actions.

 

In fact Henry had showed remarkable restraint, hadn't said _I told you so,_ even once, and even though he knew that Henry watched over him, much as he watched over Tony, the vampire had made no attempt to interfere in his life.

 

In some ways Mike missed him, missed the way they pushed and shoved at each other every time they met. But he'd finally begun to understand that the tension he'd always felt when in Henry's presence was more than simple antagonism. He'd had dreams about Henry, ever since the night the vampire had fed from him, and he knows that next time he pushes Henry, he's going to wind up giving in to that searing passion.

 

The idea of sex with Henry fascinates and terrifies him in equal measure, and not just because Henry's not human. Before this he'd never even considered sex with a man, and he's pretty sure that he'd be completely out of his depth. Henry oozes sex, it's as much a part of him as the power and arrogance, and Mike's not sure he'll be able to submit in the way he knows he'll have to.

 

Once again Tony made it all so much easier for him, crawling into his lap one night and kissing him. He'd been too shocked to protest at first, and then he'd been enjoying himself far too much to call a halt. It'd been gentle and almost sweet; Tony had given him all the time he needed to adjust. There'd been none of the frightening intensity he knew he'd get from Henry, just laughter and tender touches, until Mike forgot to be nervous and just let him self enjoy the gift Tony so freely offered.

 

It wasn't permanent, they both knew that, but it was fun and Mike knew that he'd come to care for Tony in ways he'd never thought possible. Henry had known almost from the minute they'd started, but said nothing, seemingly content to sit back and let them enjoy their time together. Tony still fed Henry from time to time, and more than once had come to Mike's bed smelling like the other man.

 

He's not sure how long he and Henry would have continued dancing around each other, but Tony it seems has had enough. He's done so much for Mike, helped him in so many ways, that Mike doesn't think he has it in him to refuse the younger man anything. So when Tony had whispered this fantasy in his ear, late one night, it hadn't taken him long to agree.

 

In some ways it's like any other night, they're on Mike's bed, kissing softly. Mike's lying back with Tony straddling his body, he's already achingly hard, but the ring around his cock, means he won't be coming any time soon. Tony's got three fingers in his own ass, stretching himself for what's to come. Mike's hands are moving slowly over his lover's body, gentle caresses meant to tease rather than inflame.

 

It's simple and familiar, and when Tony sinks down onto Mike's cock, it feels the same as it always does. But the groan he hears reminds him why this night is different. It doesn't come from him or Tony, but from the corner of the room where Henry's waiting to join them.

 

When he looks over, the hunger in Henry's eyes is terrifying, and he feels himself stiffen in response, but he doesn't want to disappoint Tony, so he pulls his eyes away, and tries to concentrate on the exquisite sensation of being balls deep in Tony's ass. Tony always looks so beautiful like this, back arched, skin glowing, his lush mouth a pure temptation that Mike's in no mood to resist.

 

Wrapping an arm around Tony's neck, he pulls him down and kisses him again, lets himself forget that they're not alone. Loses himself in the way Tony's body is undulating against him, drowns in the sweet taste of Tony's lips.

 

He hears Henry groan again, hears the soft footsteps that mean Henry's crossing the room, the clink of a belt buckle being unfastened, and the rasp of a zipper being drawn down. Opening his eyes he sees Henry staring down at them, naked, aroused and more beautiful than Mike had ever imagined.

 

The bed dips, and their bodies shift; he feels a hand gently gripping his ankle, moving his leg up and out of the way. He knows it's Henry's hand, and for a moment he panics, comes this close to pulling away, but Tony's whispering soft words of comfort against his lips, and it's enough to keep him calm.

 

Henry's touching Tony, licking his way up the young man's back, reaching around to pinch and rub his nipples, running his fingers through Tony's hair, before pulling him up and back, sealing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

 

Henry's touching Tony, kissing Tony, but his eyes are locked on Mike's. He wants to look away, to hide from the need he sees in Henry's gaze, but he can't quite bring himself to do it. Henry pulls back from the kiss, trailing his lips down Tony's neck, biting down hard, making Tony cry out and clench tight around Mike's cock.

 

It's one of the most erotic things he's ever seen, the pure bliss on Tony's face as Henry feeds from him. Mike is so distracted by the sight that he barely notices Henry's fingers pushing against the entrance to Tony's body, until they push inside, rubbing up against Mike's cock as they stretch Tony even further.

 

Now he's the one crying out, as he feels Henry's fingers stroke the length of his cock before pulling out. Tony leans forward, catching his lips in a hungry kiss, and that's when he feels it, the pressure of Henry's cock, sliding alongside his own. He's incredibly grateful for the ring Tony talked him into wearing, because right now, that's the only thing stopping him from coming embarrassingly quickly.

 

It's all tight heat, and exquisite pressure, it almost feels too good, and then Henry starts to move. Slow, gentle thrusts, designed to give Tony time to adjust to the incredible feeling of two cocks stretching him wide. Mike's got no idea how Tony can stand it, having both of them inside him like this, but he seems to love it, if the look of extreme pleasure on his face is anything to go by.

 

Tony's trying to move now, pushing back against Henry's thrusts, and Mike feels his own hips twitch in response, and that makes everything so much more intense, as the three of them fall into a rhythm. They're both playing with Tony's body, caressing him, kissing him, but the only place Henry and Mike are touching each other is inside Tony's ass, their cocks slip-slide-thrusting as they both fuck him.

 

Mike can see a thin trail of blood down the side of Tony's neck, left when Henry pulled his fangs out. Acting on impulse, he leans up, and licks the blood away, and that's when everything shifts. Henry roars, and presses forward, forcing Tony to collapse onto Mike's chest. Easily holding them both down, Henry starts to move; harder, faster, hips snapping backwards and forwards, every movement dragging their cocks together, until the pleasure's almost too much for Mike to bear.

 

Mike can barely breathe, blanketed as he is by two heavy bodies, and he certainly can't move. All he can do is lay there, take whatever Henry wants to give them. Tony's nuzzling his neck, keening and whimpering, Mike strokes one hand gently down his side, trying to offer what comfort he can.

 

Tony shudders and bears down harder, clenching so tight around their cocks that Mike screams at the sensation. Then he feels wet warmth against his hip, as Tony comes and then goes lax and boneless, a dead weight on Mike's chest. Henry doesn't seem to notice, he's relentless, pounding into Tony's body, lost in his own lust; it feels like he's never going to stop.

 

Mike's desperate now, he can hear his own voice begging and pleading, _ Please, more, harder, please Henry._ Then he feels cool fingers wrap around his wrist, and Henry suddenly stops moving. He's looking down at Mike, an unspoken question in his eyes.

 

He should say no, he's still not certain he's ready for this, but even as he feels his head give a quick shake, his voice rings out into the quiet room, _"Yes"_. Henry smiles down at him, then he raises their entwined hands to his mouth. Presses one sweet kiss to the palm, and strikes. Fangs sinking deep into Mike's wrist, and then he's moving again, mouth sucking the blood from Mike's vein, his cock dragging against Mike's; in-out, in-out, even faster and harder than before.

 

Mike can't think, can't breathe, he's lost in an endless cycle of pleasure and pain, he can feel Tony's hand wriggling between their bodies, reaching up to where the three of them are joined together, and then releasing then ring that's been holding Mike in check. His cock pulses, throbs, aches with every thrust that Henry makes and it's only moments before he's coming, screaming Henry's name as he does.

 

He can still feel Henry moving; feel that hard length rubbing against his own softening cock. Henry pulls his fangs from Mike's wrist, licks over the wounds, and thrusts one last time before bellowing out his release and collapsing on top of them.

 

He rests there only for a moment or two, before moving away, the slide of his cock pulling out making both Mike and Tony groan. He fetches a damp cloth, and cleans them both up as best he can, seeing as Mike's cock is still buried in Tony's ass.

 

Mike's too fucked out to open his eyes or move, but he's grateful when he hears the bathroom door click shut and the shower start, as good as Henry made him feel, he needs a minute or two to deal with everything that happened.

 

This evening was supposed to be about giving Tony his fantasy, of both of them fucking him; but it seemed like it had ended up being more about Mike and Henry. He'd let Henry feed from him, and he'd enjoyed it, he knows it'll happen again. The minute he said _Yes_ he knew he was agreeing to more than the bite, he was saying he was ready to quit dancing around his attraction to Henry, and actually give them both what they want. Sooner or later Henry's going to be fucking him, the way he fucked Tony, and Mike's still not sure where any of this is going.

 

Tony's fingers slide across his chest, before slipping to his side and tickling him, "What the fuck?" Mike captures Tony's hands and pulls them away from his body, he hasn't the energy to do more than that, though he plans on retaliating, once his body's back in working order.

 

"Stop thinking so hard."

 

"Tony…mmm…not thinking…stop that you little brat …I'm sorry…it wasn't what we…"

 

"God you're cute when you're all fucked out, and for the record, nothing to be sorry about. It was exactly what I wanted," Tony interrupts him before he can say anything more.

 

"Not fucking cute."

 

"Oh you so are, and just because Henry won't say it, I will. Told you so, told you so, told you so." Tony was giggling madly; sounding more like a kid in a playground than a man who's just been fucked by both his lovers at once. It's kind of endearing and Mike doesn't have the heart to yell at him. Besides the kid is right, it had been the ride of his life.

 

"Fine, if I admit you were right, will you shut up and let me be for a minute?"

 

"I'm always right, though Mike…" Tony lets his voice trail off, as he leans in for a quick kiss. "If you think that was good, just wait 'til it's your turn to be in the middle."

 

And oh fuck; now that he's got that image in his head, he knows he isn't going to be able to stop thinking about it. Just the thought of it makes his cock twitch, and start to swell again, and he can feel that Tony's recovering too. His lover's already starting to squirm a little, and Mike knows it won't be long before they're both ready for another round. He lets his head flop back down against the pillows and tries to pretend he can't hear Henry growling through the bathroom door. Apparently he's not the only one who thinks that sounds like a pretty good idea.

 

He's not ready for that yet, but he will be one day, and he's finally starting to realise that this might not be the life he expected to have; but it's a pretty damn good one all the same. He's got new friends like Amy and Zev, an interesting job, a home, and with Henry and Tony he's making his own kind of family. It's nobody's idea of normal, but it feels pretty good to him.


End file.
